<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forever Ago by Astuary_Queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578383">Forever Ago</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astuary_Queen/pseuds/Astuary_Queen'>Astuary_Queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, American Marauders, M/M, Minor Character Death, Seattle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astuary_Queen/pseuds/Astuary_Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of his mother, Remus Lupin drops out of college and moves back to Orcas Island, WA to tend for his childhood home. He reconnects with his former home and opens Canis Major books, and begins to finally feel okay again. Suddenly, a ghost from his past shows up on his doorstep one rainy day and Remus can finally show the wonders that Orcas Island has to offer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forever Ago</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cabin hadn’t always been home for Remus. In the days prior, home was a cramped dorm room in the sticky-aired brick building where he lived with his three best friends. Home had been a prestigious boarding school in Northern Seattle that looked like it belonged in an episode of Gilmore Girls, and in the summers, home had been a cabin on Orcas Island, where it always smelled of campfires and his mom’s summer salad. </p><p>	But then he graduated, and home changed for Remus Lupin. Instead of summer salads or a classic Seattle downpour, home became a dorm room in Michigan. Instead of the warm brick aura he had become so accustomed to, home instead felt clinical: a roommate he barely knew, a building that looked as if it was straight out of the communist architecture his dad would tell stories about. For Remus, after Hogwarts, home had changed. It was no longer comforting, but instead a cold and unwelcoming place that made him feel as if he was a stranger.</p><p>	And in some sort of screwed-up sense of irony, he managed to find a new home after a year of this strange, pseudo-comforting dorm room he lived in. Remus lost yet another home, though not as physical as the old buildings he held to his heart so dearly. No, Remus had lost his mother, his rock, the only person who could help him through his longings to get back home, because only she knew how much this journalism degree was going to mean to him. And then all of a sudden, she was gone, and Remus had never felt so alone.</p><p>	So that was that. Without his mother to comfort him through the loneliness he felt at UMich, he packed his bags and moved back into his childhood home- if he could even call it that anymore. Instead of the smells of summer he had longed for during his time in college, it smelled foreign to him, like the vague memory of Hope Lupin was being blown out the window. But Remus slowly, slowly, was able to rebuild his house, his home, and turn it into something other than a childhood home. He began to make it his own, decorating it with the various knicknacks he had collected during his school years spent in Seattle, or flower pressings that he had poured over and held dear to his heart as if these petals within the journal were his children. </p><p>	Just like that, Remus Lupin began to feel okay again. Orcas Island once again became his home, with its winding roads and lush evergreen forests and lavender fields. Orcas was the place where Remus always knew he belonged. He began to reconnect with the people from his past, and meet those who had come to call this place home during his leave. The thing that wounded him the most even now though, was knowing that his mother would never get to see the man he is today, and a tiny part of his brain would always whisper that Hope would be disappointed in Remus for not continuing on with his education and his dream for getting a journalism degree. But Remus had found his new dream with Canis Major Books. </p><p>	Though Remus had always had a good relationship with his family, he never thought that he had found the people that were truly just the perfect people for him until he first began at Hogwarts. He was gangly, and awkward and sick all the time with all his scrapes from gallivanting around the forests but on his first day, he saw three boys and immediately knew. And when the kid with the long hair stuck out his hand for Remus, he knew that these next years would be the best he’d seen yet.</p><p>	God, over the years Remus had grown to love all of them, James, Peter, and Sirius. James with his wild stick about hair and optimism, the boy wasn’t afraid of anything, all he wanted to do was just whatever wild idea popped off of his dome. Peter, who was the most trustworthy person that Remus knew. The boy was such a good listener, and had a wicked sense of humor when he was around those he felt comfortable with. Peter had been the first person that Remus ever came out to.</p><p>	And then there was Sirius. Sirius, like James, was able to be bright and bubbly and by god was he loud, but he also had a quiet demeanor about him that only a few people could unearth. Remus had always been proud of the fact that he was one of these few people that could truly see the real Sirius, the Sirius who was perfectly content to just lay about in bed for hours on end with his badly beaten up copy of Into the Wild by Jon Krakauer, with its scribbled annotations written by all the four boys- after all, Sirius had forced them all to read it many, many, times. Remus knew that James was Sirius’s best friend, but he couldn’t help but wonder if they had something special, with their stolen glances and whispered nighttime conversations that could go on for hours, if it wasn’t for Peter telling them both to shut up.</p><p>	But then Remus went and fucked off to the East Coast, and then after his mom died, it felt as if he had lost all contact with the friends from his past. If it weren’t for the occasional Instagram comment he would leave, it was almost as if none of them were ever friends with Remus at all. James and Lily had tried a lot of course, to stay in touch during college, but Remus on one particularly prickly night after his mother’s passing, had said some rather rude things that caused them to back off, even after Remus profusely apologized in the morning, he could tell that it was best he gave everyone some space. </p><p>	Even before everything, Remus had always loved books. He spent his summers away from school aimlessly wandering around the forests surrounding his house, book in hand, willing to spend every minute outside in the pleasant ocean air. It felt only right to open a bookstore here on Island when he was given the opportunity to do so by one of his mother’s old friends, Minerva. Even though Minerva was technically the owner of the shop, she spent most of her days in her home back on the mainland, only stopping in every so often, mostly to check in on Remus and the shop. When the idea of a name was brought up, Remus quietly brought up Canis Major Books, thinking fondly of the black haired man with the quick wit that Remus had spent his teen years with.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>aah here we go! this is my first time ever writing wolfstar and tbh my first time writing fiction in a really long time!</p><p>it's definitely not perfect but i honestly just really wanted to write something, and i thought that the idea of<br/>orcas would be perfect :) </p><p>hopefully you all enjoy it! i'll try and keep writing more chapters, and i promise i'll have sirius show up in the next chapter!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>